


At Odds

by SiberianTigers



Category: Divergent - All Media Types, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Angst, Boys In Love, But like later, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Divergent, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Tags May Change, fluff for now, gon just really loves flirting with killua okay, killua doesn't know wtf's going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiberianTigers/pseuds/SiberianTigers
Summary: “So which faction are you gonna join?”“I don’t know yet,” Gon answered honestly.“Still? We’re deciding in about an hour from now, dummy.”“Fine which one’s for you?”Killua sputtered, “I-I don’t know yet either I guess”Gon chuckled and Killua couldn’t help a small smile from coming across his face.Or the one in which Gon and Killua are both divergent in the divergent universe.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Killua hates everything... except Alluka and this cute new guy he sees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! this the first fanfic I've ever written and its kinda crazy!!
> 
> I've been thinking about this au for a while now and finally decided to start writing it because of the whole coronavirus break, and because there needs to be more GonKillu fics in general don't @ me

Killua scoffed as he looked at himself in the restroom mirror; in just an hour or two he would have to choose which faction to join and he still didn’t know- or really care if he was being honest with himself. Both his parents wanted him to stay with them in Erudite, claiming that it was “best for the family,” and “it will help the family the most” and “Erudite is going to rule everything someday,” like he cared about the family that hurt him for the better part of his adolescent life. He debated staying for a while, it’d be a hell of a lot easier sure, but he wanted a change, something new. And he never felt like he fit in anyway even with how “smart” others told him he was, he didn’t want that kind of lifestyle.

“Killua, are you almost done in there, some of us need to reflect on our life choices too you know?!” he heard Alluka yell from outside the door.

“Yeah just a sec!”

He smiled, at least one other person could relate to him now- and it was his favorite sibling nonetheless. His parents, long ago, had chosen Erudite as their faction for life, as did Illumi and Milluki; Kalluto still had a couple more years to go, so that just left the third and fourth Zoldyck children to make that life altering decision.

He left the restroom and frowned, despite his whole inner monologue spiel, he was still no closer to a conclusion. Illumi and Milluki were lucky. They knew right off the bat where they belonged.

Making his way down the white marble stairs of his family’s mansion, Killua walked to the door, leaving to walk around the Erudite complex. His electric blue eyes glared at the spotlessness of the surrounding ‘perfect’ buildings. Everything about Erudite was meant to be pristine and perfect, even if it made him die a little on the inside at the fact that everything there was controlled. From the superiority complexes most people possessed there to the constant speeches about how Erudite should be in charge of the factions because they were smarter, rather than selfless Abnegation, he didn't want any part of it.

40 minutes into his walk he heard a cold, emotionless voice say, “Killua, are you ready to choose Erudite soon? The whole family is depending on you to make the right, educated decision.”

Killua looked up, _great of all people_ , he thought snidely “Yeah, yeah, I know all about ‘helping the family.’”

Illumi grabbed his arm and said harshly, “Now is not the time for one of your childish spouts, this isn’t a game Kill, this is your entire futur-”

Killua ripped his arm out of Illumi’s iron grip, “Clearly, I know it will affect my entire life, Illumi, it’s definitely not what I’ve been thinking about this whole time. I know what I’m doing okay. So. Fuck. Off,” he growled and stormed back home.

Right when he opened the door, Alluka ran to him “Brother, where were you, we have to leave in 5 minutes!!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, sorry, I had to sort through my thoughts.”

“And?? Do you know which one you’re going to pick yet?”

“Nope.” She gave him an exasperated look. “It’s fine, I guess I’ll just go off what the test tells me,” he replied with a dry smile. “You?”

“Probably Erudite, it seems like the safest bet.”

He briefly considered it and still didn't know. In his opinion, the only good things about Erudite were that they valued intelligence and wore blue, which was, in his expert opinion, a pretty great color (and definitely not because he looked good in it and it matched his eyes).

They walked out the door and ran to the stone pathway leading to the test center, passing fellow Erudites. Killua and Alluka slowed to a walk after a while and he looked around, “Hey, look, some of the other factions are starting to appear.”

Alluka spared a glance to her left and immediately recognized the tell-tale white and black colors that only belonged to one faction, the most abrasive and honest one: Candor.

She looked to her right and saw people wearing clothes of all different variations of orange. Amity. Alluka remembered everything Killua had told her about the factions just the night before. Amity were the hard workers, the farmers. Similar to Abnegation, the kind and selfless ones- always giving, but very much unlike their own Erudite, who wouldn’t be caught dead without a microscope in front of them or some sort of research or new idea running through their brain.

They were finally in front of the imposing, bone white structure that made up the testing center.

Killua and Alluka got in line behind the other Erudites right before they heard a loud, jarring sound coming from behind them.

The train was screeching by at alarming speeds, and with it, the Dauntless-born. They were the craziest and bravest ones of them all. Known to leap from high building with only a small net at the bottom and were the most ruthless to anyone who wasn’t Dauntless.

They screamed and whooped as they flung themselves off the train, exhilaration running hot through their veins. Some looked at them in admiration, most in fear.

Killua audibly scoffed and rolled his azure eyes, _big deal I’d be able to jump off a moving train too if I’d grown up doing it_ , he thought but couldn’t help the small flicker of excitement he felt from watching them.

He went back to staring forward, at the place where he would soon take the test that would determine which faction he should join, and, an hour after, choose.

* * *

Gon Freecs smiled at his aunt as he walked to the dirt path heading towards the testing center. “Bye Aunt Mito! I’ll miss you!”

“Bye Gon! I love you! Remember, choose the one that you want, not because you feel like you have to!” she waved back, wiping a few tears away.

He gave her one last wave and turned back to the walkway, greeting a few fellow Amity members as he went. Gon loved growing up in Amity. It’s where his family was and some of his friends, but he never felt like he entirely fit in with the hardworking farmers in the fields, he wanted something more. More daring, more exciting, just more. _As much as I like growing up in the middle of nowhere, it does get kinda boring after a while_ , Gon thought.

He didn’t know which faction he wanted to join, just that he really didn’t want to stay in Amity. At least his aunt was supportive of his decision, and most of his friends too, now that he considered it. They had always been so caring and helpful to him, but that still didn’t quell his desire for more adventure in his life.

Gon had been walking for a while now and had to take a second to stop when he looked around. Already, he was surrounded by countless members from other factions. On one side was the dark blue Erudite and the other, gray for Abnegation. He grinned at the thought of all the new people he could meet, befriend, and challenge.

Not long after he was right behind a fellow Amity, waiting in line outside of the testing center. Unlike most of the other candidates, he figured, he was honestly really excited to see which faction he was best fit for.

The sound of metal screeching on metal interrupted his train of thought, though (ha get it), and he instantly turned around just in time to see Dauntless jump off the train roaring past.

Entirely clad in black, and just as tough as they looked, the Dauntless-born sprinted towards their section of the building. Gon stared at them in awe.

Right as he was about to direct his attention back towards the testing center, he heard someone scoff from the Erudite line next to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the title for it because, you know, Gon and Killua are divergent and at odds with society since they don't fit in with any one faction. Anyways please leave a like and comment if you enjoyed it and want to read more!! Thanks for reading!!!!


	2. Testing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all take that one test to see which faction they're best suited for and Killua lusts after Gon... haha just kidding... unless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have seen Divergent, then you already know what the test they're about to take is like. And for those of you who haven't, it's pretty much just like a mind simulation thing that judges how you react to certain, made up scenarios.
> 
> Also the first 2-3 chapters are gonna be really related to the divergent universe, but after that it'll become more Gon/Killua centric.

Gon looked at the guy who scoffed and it was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The stranger had breathtaking snow-white hair. He was wearing dark blue clothes that hugged his lithe figure nicely and that, along with his dark lashes, only seemed to accentuate his intense, daring blue eyes even more. His skin resembled porcelain and seemed delicate to the touch, but something about the guy’s demeanor and how he held himself made him seem like he was stronger than he looked.

Needless to say, Gon was taken aback.

Gon looked to the stranger’s side and right next to him was an equally beautiful girl with the same eyes, but was slightly shorter. _Probably his younger sister_.

Then him and Mr. Perfect™ met eyes. Golden brown met brilliant blue.

“Hey I’m Gon Freecs!” Gon beamed and stuck out his tan, muscular hand.

Killua gave him a weird look, but shook it nonetheless. “Killua Zoldyck,” he returned with a slight smile.

“Which faction are you from?”

“Erudite?”

Gon blinked. “Oh, right, yeah the colors,” he laughed lightheartedly and rubbed the back of his head.

“So which one are you gonna join?”

“I don’t know yet,” Gon answered honestly.

“Still? We’re deciding in about an hour from now, dummy.”

“Fine which one’s for you?”

Killua sputtered, “I-I don’t know yet either I guess”

Gon chuckled and Killua couldn’t help a small smile from coming across his face.

* * *

“Erudite: Killua Zoldyck, go to testing room 247,” Killua heard an electronic voice say over the intercom. Getting up from his seat within the overly crowded testing building, he strolled down the narrow hallway.

Killua entered the room a few minutes later and the first thing he noticed was a giant gray chair in the middle of the room. Kind of like the ones in a dentist office, he thought. Along two of the walls were floor length mirrors.

“Mr. Zoldyck please take a seat there,” a woman pointed to the chair. She had dark black hair, and her clothes matched. She wore a midnight black tank top and pants and had multiple tattoos adorning her arms.

Killua sat there and leaned back, dread now starting to take over him. The woman moved over to him with a short, clear glass of equally clear liquid in her hand. “Now this might feel weird at first, but stay focused and make the choices that you feel are best at the moment. This test measures how you think and act to see which one faction best suits you.”

Killua nodded and downed the vile in one gulp. It tasted sour and gave him a slight headache. He blinked multiple times before he could finally see clearly again.

Killua stood and turned to his right, about to ask her what it was when he stopped short. She wasn’t there anymore. Nothing was there except for that mirrored wall, he turned again, now all four of the walls were mirrors.

 _What the hell_ , he thought before the floor disappeared beneath him.

Killua landed in a large body of water with a loud splash and had to tread water to not sink. He was surrounded by it, with no end in sight either in front of him, or beneath him, he realized as he stared down at the bottomless chasm of darkness under him.

He looked around again and spotted a nearby ship this time, seemingly coming from out of nowhere. Killua reached an arm forward, about to swim over to it when he heard a girl scream in the opposite direction.

He jerked his head over and saw a young woman with dark curly hair about 15 feet from him. _Hey that kind of looks like…_

“Alluka!” he called after her once he saw the reason for her fear. A giant gray dorsal fin was heading her way at an alarming rate.

The ship honked and he turned back to it; it was his only way out of this faux-ocean and it was about to turn around.

Alluka screamed again, and he didn’t give the ship a second thought as he swam towards her.

Right when he reached her, though, the shark had disappeared, and it was just him and Alluka alone in the water. She hugged him tightly and he took a deep breath.

Killua started to feel something pull slightly at his ankle and looked down, just to be pulled straight down into the depths of the water by a strand of seaweed. He could barely breathe right, but it was over in a second, as he landed hard on his feet, then fell to his knees, on wooden flooring.

He got up and looked around. There were wooden walls all around him now, and a ceiling too. He could breathe, Killua noticed a second later than he’d care to admit, and it didn’t _look_ like he was underwater anymore.

If anything, he realized with a start, it appeared as if he was below the deck of an old wooden ship and not at the bottom of the ocean. _Unless of course the ship sunk and there just happens to be a pocket of air here_ , he thought sarcastically before paling as if coming to the conclusion that, _yes, that could very much be a real possibility_.

Behind him was a dead end, as was to his left and right, too. The only way to go was forward, but there were two paths, Killua observed with a frown. With no stark contrasts between the two, he chose the left one. It led to a flight of stairs, which he gladly ascended.

Now there were four wooden pathways. Killua scrutinized them longer this time and saw moss on the walls of the two right ones. _Moss leads to water and if I’m still at the bottom of the ocean I do_ not _want_ _that_ , he thought sourly and walked through the leftmost one this time, too.

He walked up another flight of stairs and continued this process a couple more times, with the number of pathways doubling each time, before he eventually saw light at the top of the stairs.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he sprinted the last few steps, and saw land.

Killua had to blink to readjust his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was back on that large gray chair, with the woman administering the test beside him. The test / simulation was over.

“Get up, get up now. Before anyone comes in.” she said quickly.

“W-wait what why?”

“Leave out the back door and if anyone asks, tell them you got Erudite.”

“Did I? Get Erudite?”

She paled and hesitated. “Yes… and Abnegation and Dauntless, your test results were inconclusive.”

“Inconclusive my ass, I thought that wasn’t even possible.”

“It is, just extraordinarily rare. They call it divergent. But you can’t let them know, you're in danger if they find out.”

“Wait, let who kno-”

“Just leave out the back door, go where everyone else is, and I’ll manually input you as Erudite. Hurry, you don’t have much time before someone comes in here.”

Still confused, but not wanting to be put in any more danger, Killua hauled ass out of the room.

He saw where the other test takers were going and headed their way. “Alluka!” he shouted as he spotted a familiar head of midnight black curls.

She turned towards him and her blue eyes lit up, “Killua!” she exclaimed as she jogged over to him. “What’d you get?”

“Uh Erudite, you?”

“Me too!” Alluka beamed elatedly. “I’m so glad we both did. My test was really difficult, but I just had to think it through and everything worked out in the end.”

“Oh, yeah, mine too,” Killua replied halfheartedly.

They kept walking until they came into a massive, stadium-esque room. There was a giant stage in the middle and bleachers surrounding it on all sides. Killua could easily spot which faction was sitting where since they were all divided up into sections on the bleachers, with all the blues for Erudite sitting together and so forth.

He noticed his dad sitting in the fifth row of the Erudite area, waving them over. Making their way over there, Killua gulped. This was it, where he would decide which faction he would choose to live in for the rest of his life.

Killua sat next to his father, with Alluka on his other side, near the aisle of the bleachers.

The leader of the test gave a long, monotonous speech about how important the test was. He already knew everything about it and began to tune out her voice. 

He didn’t know when individuals had begun getting called up, but before long the announcer was halfway through her list.

Killua looked down when he felt shaking near him. He frowned slightly, it was Alluka, she was letting her nerves get to her. He reached for her hand. “Hey, it’s okay, you’ll do fine.” He reassured her with a warm smile.

“Yeah, okay, you’re going to pick Erudite, too right?” 

“I… I’m probably not going to actually. I just don’t feel like I fit in there.” Alluka paled. He squeezed her hand and kissed her on the forehead. “But hey that doesn’t mean you don’t. Pick the one you want, not because I or mom or dad told you to, it’s your decision.” 

“Okay,” she said with a small smile.

“Killua Zoldyck” came the leader of the ceremony. He stood up and slowly walked to the top of the stage. “Please choose which faction you want to join.”

He walked to the stage and picked up the knife off its metal tray. He stared at Erudite, Dauntless, and Abnegation, debating internally. Finally setting on one, Killua cut the palm of his hand shallowly and held it over the bowl, letting his blood drip over hot coals: Dauntless.

The entire Dauntless faction whooped and cheered as he made his over to them. Someone moved over so he could sit in the front row and watch as Alluka was now called to the stage.

She took a bit longer getting there, Killua could tell she was hesitating most of the way. When she took the knife from the metal tray it was situated on, Alluka bit her lip nervously. She stared at her options and in the end chose the one she truly wanted, Erudite.

Hundreds of other names were called before Killua finally gained interest again.

“Gon Freecs” he heard the announcer say and watched as a tall, muscular figure strode to the stage; confidence in every step. _God he’s so hot_ , Killua thought offhandedly and subconsciously bit his lip. 

Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, or as Killua had dubbed him before he learned his name, reached the top of the stage in a matter of seconds and grasped the steel knife in his right hand. Killua could tell he was debating between three of them: Amity, Dauntless, and Candor. _Huh, I wonder why_ , Killua pondered.

Gon stared at each of them in turn before finally deciding on Dauntless.

Killua smirked and watched as Gon made his way towards the Dauntless section of the bleachers, towards him. Someone moved over again, and Gon sat right next to Killua.

“I guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot more now that we’re both Dauntless,” Gon grinned.

“Looks like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up in case some of you were confused, everything Killua saw while he was in the gray chair was part of the simulation/test and not real! Please leave a like, comment, or bookmark it if you liked it!!


End file.
